


Little Bird

by GabbyD



Series: the gay bird and his riddler man [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Inappropriate Use Of the Pet Name Little Bird, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Sometimes Oswald deserves punishment.When that happens, Ed's there to do it for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically something we both came up together while talking about petnames.  
> I've wrote Ed's parts while the lovely Lee (Lyrae_Immortalis) did Ozzie.

"My, what a filthy little bird you are." Ed has Oswald on his knees, pleasuring himself as he walks around him slowly, not taking his eyes off him for a moment. "Such a good little bird you are, pleasuring yourself for me. Does it turn you on? Me watching you? Tell me, little bird, I like hearing you sing. Answer me."

"Ed please," Oswald whines as his hand moves faster.

"There, such a good boy. Makes me want to lock you up so you can only sing to me. Do you like that? The idea of being mine and mine only? My little bird."

"Always yours, Ed... always," Oswald pants as he struggles to control himself.

Ed starts to touch himself over his pants, locking eyes with Oswald. "Come for me, Oswald. I want to see you do it, I wanna see you covered in your own filth. Sing for me, little bird."

Oswald’s hand starts to move a little faster, squeeze a little harder at Ed's command. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. "Ed..." he groans. "Ed... FUCK!" And with a final tug Oswald spills all over himself, a few specks splattering the floor.

"Tsc, tsc. Look at the mess you've done. I told you to do it all over yourself, didn't I? Maybe I was wrong in calling you a good boy," Ed says, sticking his foot so the point of his shoe is now touching Oswald's spent genital. "You're really just a filthy, filthy little bird."

"Maybe I should give you a new purpose. A second chance to show me you can be good," he continues with a soft voice. "You want to be a good bird for me, don't you, Oswald?"

Oswald looked at Ed with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Ed," he said with trembling hands and nervous energy. "I will be your good bird, I will. How can I make it up to you?"

"See, I knew I could count on you." A dark glint showed in Ed's eyes as he smirked and opened his pants, finally freeing himself. "Now why don't you open your mouth for me, little bird, and show me how good you can be?"

Oswald shuffled on his knees. His mouth watering as he watched Ed unsheathe himself. "Y...Yes, Ed," Oswald nodded as he made his way closer to Ed crawling across the very floor he just defiled. Opening his mouth wide, he took Ed in with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, wanting to show the man how good he can be.

Ed threw his head back, letting a gasp out. "Oh dear..." He grabbed Oswald's hair and pulled, making the other man choke on him. "S... Such a good bird. I bet you get off on this, being used on your own office. Are you getting hard again, little bird, just by having a cock on your pretty little mouth?"

Oswald could feel himself stirring at Ed's words. The depravity of such an act, the Mayor of Gotham on his knees in the middle of his office, servicing his Chief of Staff. Ed forcing himself down Oswald's throat added to his hardening length. Oswald moaned around Ed's cock. Watching the man fall apart was a sight to see. He couldn't help but reach down to try and relieve himself.

"O... Oh no, little bird. I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?" Ed asked in reprimand, his voice breaking in pleasure. He gave Oswald another pull, gasping as his body shivered in bliss. "Tell you what, if you... if you promise to be a good bird, I'll be benevolent and let you hump my leg. How does that sound to you, Ozzie?"

"Will that be good enough for my filthy little bird?"

Oswald tried to nod around Ed's cock but found he was unable to do so. Instead he took to investing himself to the task at hand, pleasuring Ed as much as he could. He knew this was the only way he would be permitted another release.  
Oswald could feel himself leaking everywhere as he thrust his hips towards the empty air, desperate for some friction. He could see the the glint in Ed's eyes as he struggled to keep a hold on his desire.

Ed could barely contain himself from whispering profanities, chanting _fuck_ and _good_ _bird_ and _ozzie_ until the names mixed together. Feeling himself almost there, he decided to be merciful and used his foot to give the other pleasure, still keeping the other in his place, the hard sole of his shoe giving him something to thrust upon.

"Such a good bird for me..."

Like a dog Oswald wrapped himself around Edward's leg, thrusting roughly, with little care for finesse. He could feel Ed swell in his mouth as he neared completion, his hands tugging roughly at the strands of his hair as he pulled Oswald forward, Ed's cock slipping deeper and deeper. Oswald whimpered, drool dripping down his chin. The rough surface of Ed's shoe doing little to relieve the pressure but that didn't stop him.

"S... Shit," Ed can't help but slam himself into Oswald, burying the other's face in his crotch as he came directly into his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow and choke. "Oswald!"  
He waited until he last drop to finally release Oswald's hair, petting his head gentle as the other swallowed and coughed. "You were such a good boy, such a good bird. Letting me use you and not letting a single drop escape, swallowing everything without even needing a command."

"Good birdies deserve treats," Ed whispered as he kneels to Oswald's level and kisses him, his hands moving to help his pet to finally get a second release.

Oswald gasps at Ed's touch. His cock feeling a little raw from his actions against his shoe, but that does little to stop the pleasure electrifying his entire being. Ed's kisses pepper his neck, his cheeks, his lips, coaxing him closer and closer.  
Oswald reached out and grabs Ed's face kissing him deeply. His little whimpers replaced with wanton moans as Ed's hand moves faster causing him to scream his release.

"You did so good, my little bird. Take a breath now, don't overwhelm yourself... You made me proud. So, so proud," Ed whispers as he stands up, getting himself back in shape. "My little Oswald."

"Now, if you please, you should probably clean up this mess before your next meeting. You wouldn't want the people to see the Mayor like this now, would you? I'll be taking care of everything for you in my office. I'll see you tonight, I hope? We still have much to discuss." He gives Oswald a gentle kiss on the top of his head, as tender as a mother's touch. "I know a little bird that deserves to be spoiled for being such a good boy."

Oswald watched Edward leave from his spot on the floor. He was still too spent to move but knew if he didn't get up Ed would know, and disappointing him is the last thing he wanted to do. Oswald gathered up his clothing that were still pristine and redressed cleaning the evidence of their afternoon activities along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can meet me (Ed) at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr and Lee (Oswald) at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr!! Come and talk with us!
> 
> See y'all in hell.
> 
> There is now art inspired by this fic!! ednygma.co.vu/post/157305324210/


End file.
